


The Infected

by guineamania



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Disease, F/M, Fighting for your life, Gen, M/M, Past Torture, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis were the resistance, the resistance against their own kind. The infected. When people contracted the disease they because killing machines with only one purpose, to kill those the disease couldn't. We follow the story of some of the immune as they struggle to stay alive in a world that wants them dead<br/>Fill for Apocalypse (Now) Big Bang<br/>Art by Stormbrite</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infected

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this fic comes from Stormbrite and can be found here: http://stormbrite.livejournal.com/2803.html

It all began the day the televisions turned themselves on and shouted for your attention. “The government has sent out this broadcast,” the almost frenzied newsreader shouted in a desperate attempt to grab everyone’s attentions. “Please stay inside your homes, the virus is continuing to spread at an alarming rate and all current attempts to halt its progression have come away unsuccessful. If you contract the disease then please leave your loved ones and make your way alone to the nearest hospital,” she explained and the screens all cut to black. Some would say that the world ended way before. But for most that day was the end of the world as we know it. 

The virus was only known as C12. Its origin was unknown and more importantly there was no idea how to cure it. People were fleeing their homes and trying to live away from civilization and any other people in a vain attempt to keep themselves and their families safe. But it never worked. The whole world was on its knees and no one knew if the human race was ever going to recover. There was a small glimmer of hope in the darkness; some people were naturally immune. If the cells in the blood that kept these people alive could be isolated then it may lead to a cure. The virus was clever, far cleverer than the scientists could comprehend. When it infected a host, the host hunted with an unrelenting determination to find those who could destroy it … and it killed them. Once infected the person remained alive for four days and so had four days to complete its task. The immune were hiding, they grouped together. They were constantly on the run from a world that needed them, but also wanted them dead. 

XXX

“You all have half an hour, be back here in that time or else we will have to leave without you,” Enjolras called out with a threat he prayed they would not have to inflict. This team was his only family and he dreaded the day one of them would not make it back home. Every week a supply run was needed. The supermarkets in local towns were all empty and unstaffed so all supplies had to be raided from deserted houses in the towns around their complex. The team lived in an abandoned Camp Navajo, ex-US Arms Storage area. It was large enough to house them all in comfort and most importantly defendable. Everyone in their family was, what they were calling, a pureblood; someone who was immune to the virus. They all had to group together and Les Amis was seen as a safe haven for their kind. Enjolras leapt down from the back of the truck and proceeded into the town, gun slung across his back. It was a usual outing for the group that had become the norm in the four months that they had been running; pair up and raid what you can from places that were uninhabited, leave anywhere that has residents, shoot any infected on site. “Hey Fey, wait up!” Enjolras shouted out, jogging after his childhood friend and partner in these expeditions. Courfeyrac stopped, turning with a smile on his face.   
“Well I am sorry slow poke but as you so eloquently said we only have half an hour to get our rations for this week,” Courfeyrac teased as they walked. Both men had grown up together and ran their own law firm until the virus struck.   
“Well I am sorry I am keeping you away from your food,” Enjolras rolled his eyes, checking the window of the first house they saw. It was empty surprise, surprise. There weren’t many times that they came across any human’s still alive these days; occasionally the group stumbled across others like themselves but they never lingered and were soon going their separate ways. The population was rapidly declining in this sparsely populated state and in a macabre way it made them safer, less people to be infected meant less chance of being killed out there in the field. It was cold hearted but true. 

The duo had raided four houses before it turned twenty past and they set off back to the truck, hauling their prizes. Bahorel and Feuilly tucked in next to them with their own supplies; Marius and Jehan were the only pair they couldn’t see but no doubt they would be following shortly. “Run!” Enjolras heard Jehan scream in the distance behind them. Four figures were sprinting full pelt down the street, screaming and yelling for Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Bahorel and Feuilly to join them in their fleeing. There was no sign of anything behind them but Jehan wouldn’t panic over nothing. They both broke into a sprint, occasional glancing over their shoulders. When the van had flickered back into sight, Enjolras also caught sight of what they were running from. A mob was hot on the tail of the last in the party behind him; there had to be at least eight of them and they were gaining on them. “Pick up the pace,” the man at the back screamed, pulling out a grenade with a practiced grace and throwing it over his shoulder as he ran. Enjolras pressed forwards, his muscles screaming in agony but he couldn’t stop now; the truck was revving and Combeferre was screaming something from the driver’s seat. They had never been attacked like this before, it was always stragglers in pairs or on their own but never a mob like this. The explosion shook his body, throwing him forward but thankfully he remained moving and on his feet through pure adrenaline alone. They reached the truck and Enjolras threw himself on as everyone scrambled the sides. The two new purebloods they discovered were helped on as well and Combeferre jumped into action, racing away and leaving the four remaining infected in the dust. Enjolras’ body crumbled as soon as they were safely away and had lost no one in the chase. 

“Nice throw back there,” Courfeyrac called out as they all got their breath back. Enjolras had almost forgotten about the two travellers they had gained in all the commotion. Courfeyrac offered his hand to one of them, helping him upright as Marius helped the other. The first one was a man that looked the same age as them, brown hair was gelled loosely away from his face and stubble lined his jaw. A detailed tattoo snaked up the whole of his arm and the gun hung from his back like it was destined to be there. “Thanks,” he nodded, a gruff voice laced with slight respect for this group that had helped save his life. “Not so bad an escape yourself,” he added as they watched the road fly by. “The name’s Grantaire and this is Cosette,” he introduced them, gesturing to the other traveller. Cosette was a small girl, probably only eighteen years old, with brilliant blue eyes and straight short blonde hair that framed her face. They were a very unlikely pair.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Courfeyrac, and these miscreants are Enjolras, Marius, Bahorel, Jehan, Feuilly and behind the wheel is Combeferre,” Courfeyrac introduced everyone, gesturing to each of them in turn. Grantaire nodded along stoically but Cosette smiled greeting them all individually. Marius was already enamoured with her; Enjolras sighed and rolled his eyes at the puppy’s fawning.  
“What are you two doing around here?” Combeferre piped up from the drivers seat, asking the question they all had on their minds.  
“We ran from our home in New York when the infected people began attacking us and my father had to go to DC to help coordinate the efforts, that was about two months ago. We’ve been running ever since and travelling with different groups of people,” Cosette explained, her voice shrinking as she spoke.  
“Who is your father?” Marius asked. His voice was even more timid than Cosette’s, and that took a lot of doing at that moment in time.  
“Senator Valjean,” she replied with a beaming smile when all her new acquaintances’ jaws dropped. Senator Jean Valjean was Enjolras’ favourite person; he was a senator that actually cared about the people and actively petitioned for human rights and equality.  
“So I’m guessing you are brother and sister then?” Jehan enquired as they turned onto the dirt track that led to their compound.  
“Nah, I was hired as security for the senator’s daughter when I was relieved of duty from the army,” Grantaire explained, his fingers drumming a rhythm on the metal and he refused to look any of them in the eye. It was clear he did not trust them yet and Enjolras guessed the army training was something to do with that.  
“But I think of you like my big brother,” Cosette mumbled to him with a large smile as she leant back against his chest. The truck fell silent as they saw their home in the distance.

“We’ll be out of your hair shortly if you could just loan us a car or bike,” Grantaire muttered as they arrived outside the compound. Enjolras spun round on his heels and found himself face to face with the other man.   
“If you think that we are just going to kick you out after all that,” Enjolras scoffed, refusing to back down.  
“You saved our lives mate, the least we can do is put a roof over your heads,” Bahorel laughed, thumping him on the back as he walked past. Enjolras knew there was safety in numbers in this new world. The more their group grew then the more people there were watching your back. Anyway Grantaire seemed like a good man to have around in a war. Cosette had already disappeared inside with Marius and Enjolras could see when Grantaire became resigned to the fact they were staying. The supplies they had managed to get had already been emptied from the truck so the team disappeared inside to recover after the shock of the attack. Enjolras was the last one outside and he lingered, staring up at the brilliant blue sky. In his heart he hoped that these two would stick around, it was like they were destined to join their new family. Enjolras sighed and shook his head, trying to knock the irrational sentiment out of his mind. He didn’t even know them, these thoughts were all ridiculous. There were more important things to consider at this time. He wandered back inside, slamming the doors shut and locking them in his wake. Knowing that there was infected in the area made his flesh crawl, the security needed upgrading as soon as possible. Enjolras made a mental note to bring it up with Feuilly, their handy man, as he went to find the others.

Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Grantaire were sat in the main lounge chatting aimlessly when Enjolras found them. “The others are going to come and gather here when they have cleaned up a bit,” Courfeyrac smiled, patting the space next to him for his friend to take a seat. Enjolras fell onto the soft fabric and narrowly avoided letting out a sigh of relief.   
“I was just explaining to Grantaire about what we do here,” Combeferre informed him and a coarse laugh followed from Grantaire.   
“From what I understand you want to take our blood so that your scientists can try and formulate a cure to save the human race,” he laughed causing Enjolras’ blood to simmer.   
“We need to do something, the rest of the world are too panicked with survival to do anything about saving themselves in the long run,” Enjolras snapped back, his anger overcoming his sense of self control once again; it was a weakness he desperately tried to eradicate.   
“Why,” Grantaire began shaking his head and still laughing quietly, “do you think that you will get any further than the trained scientists in this pursuit?” Enjolras was about the snap back a response when the door flew open. Bahorel and Feuilly were first through, Joly and Bossuet followed. 

Grantaire was out of his chair in an instant. “Jol,” he gasped, drawing everyone’s attention to the figure in the doorway. Joly’s face was ghostly pale as he watched the man across the room.   
“R?” he questioned, slowly walking toward their new recruit, embracing him warmly. “It’s been so long, just like seeing a ghost in the room. How are you doing?” Joly laughed, it seemed like he had forgotten that everyone else was present.   
“Better,” Grantaire nodded, sitting back down but now with a smile on his face as Joly sat down next to him.  
“Care to explain,” Bahorel asked the question they were all thinking.  
“When I was discharged from the army due to injury … Jol was my ‘nurse’ and physio for a very long time,” Grantaire admitted but his defensive posture showed he would say no more. Enjolras made another mental note to ask Joly about it when they could be alone.   
“As expected we became quite close, however when his NHS funded stay finished we fell out of contact,” Joly added. He kept on glancing towards Grantaire’s right leg, the same leg that Grantaire kept on massaging absentmindedly. “You’re staying aren’t you?” Joly asked once everyone had gathered. Grantaire nodded slowly and Cosette nodded much more enthusiastically than her protector, with a beaming smile. “Courf would you mind giving the two of them the tour while we set up rooms?” Combeferre asked as they all began to mill around again.   
“Can we, can we share a room?” Cosette asked timidly, blush spreading across her pale cheeks. Combeferre frowned slightly but shrugged before herding everyone out of the door to their respective duties. “Joly, can I talk to you for a minute,” Enjolras whispered as Courfeyrac hurried out with Cosette and Grantaire in tow, yelling something about a Segway. 

Joly and Enjolras sat down across from each other and waiting in awkward quiet until the rest of the group could no longer be heard.   
“I need you to tell me about Grantaire,” Enjolras blurted out when he could wait no longer.   
“I can’t break his confidence Jolras, not even for you. It took a year before he opened up to me and I feel that it is an elite group that does know the truth,” Joly shook his head, his face sullen.   
“I need to know if he is to stay here. If there are things that could affect him out in the field then I need to be prepared,” Enjolras argued as Joly’s resolve began to waver. “I can’t trust him if I don’t know,” he added and watched Joly’s frown grow, it was clear he had got through to him.   
“Grantaire was an American soldier in Iraq for two years. One day a group of five, including Grantaire, went out on patrol and only one came back. Two of them were killed in the original attack, one was fatally wounded and died on the journey back and Grantaire was taken as a hostage. They faction that took him wanted to be allowed to get out of the siege alive and unscathed; Grantaire’s senior would not do the trade,” Joly murmured and Enjolras slowly paled. He did not like where this was going one bit. “They began to torture him for information. I don’t know all that they did but I know that they kneecapped him and water boarded him,” Joly added, his voice taking on the clinical turn that he used to be detached. “He was there for three weeks before four of his squad staged a rescue and broke him out. Then he was flown home and to my hospital in New York for ex-military. He wasn’t in a good state when I got to him and that was after emergency treatment,” Joly explained standing up.   
“Thanks for telling me,” Enjolras nodded, he understood how hard that must have been for Joly.   
“He’s brilliant in a fight and one of the best tactically minds I know. But he does not do well with dark, confined spaces and especially water,” Joly added before leaving to go put away the new medical supplies. Enjolras just remained sat there, thinking.

XXX

“News report!” Bossuet screamed, thumping on everyone’s doors the next morning. Everyone had their own individual rooms apart from Joly and Bossuet, and Grantaire and Cosette. They had spent a fortune and many weeks upgrading the base when the outbreak first commenced. Enjolras and Courfeyrac both came for unbelievably rich families and inherited fortunes. There was no use for money in this world anymore so all the money they owned remained in the vault along with all their ammunition. Within minutes everyone was gathered in the main living room in various states of consciousness. The television was paused on an image of Senator Valjean, causing Cosette to gasp and smile. Even Grantaire looked relieved that his employer was still alive and well. “There has been no developments here in Washington,” Valjean began, the hope disappearing from Enjolras’ heart instantaneously. “The virus is still rampant and we advise anyone uninfected to remain in their homes. The immune will be doing rounds to deliver food and supplies to those who need them at this time. We ask you to keep hope and believe that a cure will be found, thank you,” Valjean nodded before his image faded to black. It was a short report but in times like this there was not much more that could be said by those in government. It was a worldwide pandemic of biblical proportions and there was nothing anyone could do. The group slunk away back to their own rooms to get ready for the day with the Senator’s message weighing heavy on their hearts. Enjolras threw on a jacket and some shoes, dragging a comb through his hair, before setting off down to the kitchen. The base was split up into four areas in their renovations; the bedrooms, the social areas, the training rooms and armoury, and storage. It was a massive area so walking around took up the majority of your time. It gave them time to think, and that was sometimes unwanted. It was too early in the morning for contemplation. Coffee was required, and in vast quantities, quickly. 

As Enjolras stumbled into the kitchen and found Cosette already stood at the counter. “Morning,” she chirped with a smile as Enjolras fell into a chair. “Coffee I’m guessing,” she laughed, placing the pot and a mug in front of him almost instantly. A few minutes late a plate of eggs and bacon was laid next to it. Thank god they said she could stay; the best choice he had ever made. They sat there eating in a pleasant silence until Courfeyrac barrelled through the door with Marius, laughing about something or other in his usual boisterous manner. “We were having a nice, calm morning here,” Enjolras groaned, hitting his head on the table.   
“Don’t do that sweetie,” Cosette chuckled, placing a cushion in front of him, “try that instead.” Enjolras dropped his head once again, now onto the pillow. Cosette was right, it did feel better.   
“Your mornings are always brightened by my arrival Jolras,” Courfeyrac laughed, helping himself to the coffee and Enjolras’ breakfast as Cosette warmed up some more eggs for the new arrivals. Marius was much more polite when he arrived, just sitting down as the table and waiting patiently for Cosette to cook. While she was preparing all the food, everyone else arrived chatting amongst themselves. Grantaire was the last to arrive, hobbling in and generally looking dishevelled. However unlike the others he wandered into the kitchen and was allowed to help. Enjolras watched the duo move like synchronised dancers around each other even when Grantaire couldn’t move that well and they were in a foreign kitchen. It was a beautiful moment watching them. It was clear they were closer than a bodyguard and charge would usually be as they laughed and worked entirely in sync. The breakfast flew by as people began to flitter off, thanking the chefs, and getting on with their day. Grantaire, Cosette and Enjolras were the last remaining. Enjolras always took his time in the morning unlike his friends; it was a calm moment that he always savoured. Grantaire stumbled down into a chair with Cosette hovering around his shoulder. “I’m fine Cette, stop fussing,” he snapped but Cosette would not stop, getting him some paracetamol and water and sitting quietly next to him. It was then Enjolras realised, it wasn’t just that Cosette needed Grantaire’s protection; Grantaire needed Cosette’s care as well. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement. Enjolras stood up and walked out, deciding to leave them to their private time and get on with some of his work. 

Combeferre and Joly were in the labs when Enjolras arrived. The whole team was trying to formulate a vaccination for C12 using the white blood cells from their blood. However their models seemed to indicate that the vaccine would only work if the specific white blood cells were isolated and enchanced by a metal catalyst. It was a strange virus like nothing any of them had ever seen before. Combeferre was a human biologist and Joly was a trainee doctor before society began to crumble; they had the best team they could muster working on the problem. “I need to get Cosette and Grantaire’s blood,” Combeferre began without even looking up from his microscope, “when you next see them would you mind sending them down?” Enjolras nodded before settling down at the computer in the corner. There were computers dotting around the whole complex but Enjolras was a pack animal. He was always much more comfortable when there was other people in his line of sight. They all worked in a peaceful silence with occasionally interruptions when Combeferre and Joly needed to confer. Enjolras’ current mission was to report their progress on the production of a cure to their man in the senate. Mr Lamarque was Enjolras’ old law lecturer who had been called back to his position in senate when officials began to die. Lamarque had full faith in Les Amis and was always selling their work to the acting president; he was currently succeeding. Enjolras missed the carefree days three months ago, it felt like three years not three months. He was care free with his biggest worry being the next university assignment. He was so happy with Combeferre and Courfeyrac as his best friends and roommates. Activism used to be his passion, he would strive to make life better for everyone. Now he was striving to keep everyone alive; the pressure was a thousand times worse and tore away slowly at his resolve. The migraine was already pounding at his skull a couple of hours after he began to type. 

Cosette and Grantaire’s arrival was a welcome relief from the monotony. Cosette strode in first, her blonde hair was twisted up in an elegant braid and a summer dress replaced her cargo pants and the old worn jacket; it was like two different people. Grantaire on the other hand looked exactly the same as when they had met him, the only changes were slightly different band tee-shirt and his hair looked more tousled than styled. “I hear you wanted our blood,” Cosette laughed, placing three plates of sandwiches and salad on a spare counter for them all. She was an angel. It wasn’t that none of them cooked, it was just that none of them were particularly good at it; this change was a welcome breather. Cosette volunteered first and so Grantaire wandered over and settled down next to Enjolras, reading his latest email. “You’re friends with Lamarque?” he asked bluntly as Enjolras tried to focus once again.   
“Yes, he was my lecturer before this all began,” Enjolras muttered, trying to blank distractions out of his mind.   
“You really think that having one friend in a crumbling senate means that you will have support?” Grantaire questioned again but this time much more mocking and sarcastic.   
“One friend is better than none,” Enjolras snapped back, saving his email and leaving it for now, no more would get done with Grantaire hovering like a cloud of negativity. 

Cosette finished and demanded that Enjolras sit down away from his computer to eat his lunch. Grantaire was taken off to have his blood taken for the collection meaning that Enjolras was left alone with Cosette for only the second time; the first wasn’t that helpful due to the fact Enjolras was barely conscious that morning. “I hear you are friends with Lamarque,” Cosette asked, as they both ate. Enjolras just nodded, he didn’t want to stop eating now Cosette’s food had entered his life.  
“He was my babysitter when I was a baby,” Cosette chuckled, her eyes clouding over with memories.   
“He’s a good man,” Enjolras nodded, a smile twitching subtly at his lips.   
“I hope he survives this,” she mumbled, barely audible. Enjolras just nodded.  
“You and Grantaire are really close,” Enjolras commented, drawing the conversation away from the macabre turn it has spontaneously taken.   
“We have been best friends for the past four years. He has saved my life seven times and I saved his,” Cosette stated, her chin held high in defiance. “When he came home from service, he was in a bad state. My father hired him and gave him a home. We are brother and sister in all but blood,” Cosette dared Enjolras to disagree with her.   
“Blood is not everything, we haven’t that during the past few months we have been thrown together,” Enjolras nodded, finishing his sandwich and returning to his computer as Grantaire walked back past to Cosette. The duo left and Enjolras returned to his emails. A draft was sitting on the screen; he hadn’t written anything and saved it. It was a massive email to Senator Valjean, Enjolras read through with a curious frown etched onto his face. Grantaire had written it. The first paragraph was updating Valjean on how they both were doing but the largest majority was explaining the work Les Amis was doing and asking for Valjean’s support. It was written from the heart and Enjolras’ frown faded as he sent it. Despite pulling apart their efforts and mocking them, Grantaire did care and want to help them. Enjolras laughed to himself before continuing to type; another man in power may get them the support they so desperately needed for this to succeed. 

XXX

The next week was as boring as they ever got. There were no new news reports, no emails back and nothing happened. Grantaire was scarily good at Assassin’s Creed and Call of Duty. Cosette was also terrifyingly competitive at Mario Kart; those two facts lead to some amusing moments but nothing exciting. 

Come the next supplies run, Enjolras was almost shaking with all the pent up energy he needed to expel. There was only so much work you could do on a treadmill before it stopped working and the nervous energy remained in his body. He joined Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Grantaire and Bahorel in the truck; Grantaire had elected to join their patrol instead of Marius who was more than happy to have the chance to approach Cosette without her terrifying bodyguard looming nearby. Marius and Cosette really got along and Marius spent so much time trailing after her. Grantaire had admitted to Enjolras that he really had nothing against Marius and Cosette being together, he just acted intimidating so that he would be scared away from ever hurting her. They raced out of the compound leaving a trail of dust behind them. The silence bored away at Enjolras’ mind, only broken by Bahorel offering around a packet of cigarettes. Grantaire and Courfeyrac accepted and shared a light, swirling smoke twisted into the dawn sky. The sun clung to the horizon, surrounding them with a dull, cold light. “You all know each other before the fall?” Grantaire asked in between puffs.  
“Nah, the triumvirate did but not the rest of us,” Bahorel shrugged, gesturing to the other three people in the truck. “I stumbled upon their base back before we had this place. They were all living in an apartment in Indianapolis when I broke in and tried to steal their fuel,” he laughed, slapping Courfeyrac on the back heartily, throwing Courfeyrac forward with the momentum.  
“We pick people up as we go. Any pureblood is welcome as long as they carry their load,” Enjolras added, trying not to breathe in the cigarette smoke that lingered around his body. He didn’t approve of smoking, there was already one thing in the world that was more than happy to kill you; why add another one to the list. Yet we would never tell anyone what they could and couldn’t do unless it would directly endanger the group. “Where’s it today chief?” Combeferre asked from the driving seat as he hit the flickering SATNAV.  
“Pueblo!” Enjolras shouted looking at the lists on his phone. When they first inhabited the base, Enjolras spent days compiling a list of all the nearby towns so they knew where to head to for supplies. This list was getting longer and longer as they raided more of them and the pandemic continued.  
“Sure thing,” Combeferre replied, speeding up as they headed toward the destination.

“Everyone knows the rules but I am going to go over them again. Keep alert at all times and stay with your partner. Make sure you are back here in thirty minutes or we will have to leave without you. If anything happens call either me or Ferre for back up,” Enjolras explained as he picked up his gun and grenades. After Grantaire’s display when they first met, Enjolras demanded that at least one member of every pair carried some grenades for that circumstance. Enjolras leapt off the back and slid into place next to Grantaire as they split off. Everything was as normal … just empty. People had suitcases by the door and coats discarded on the floor. It was a ghost town; shivers shook through Enjolras’ body and Grantaire looked just as uncomfortable as Enjolras was feeling. “What was it like travelling just the two of you?” Enjolras asked softly as they broke into the first house. Empty.   
“I enjoyed it. It was just the two of us, going wherever we wanted,” Grantaire smiled softly as they threw everything out of the cupboards into their backpacks. “But I know for Cosette it was lonely and hard. She was used to having people all around her, we could never settle down anywhere so it was always just the two of us,” he added with a little laugh. “I’m glad we can now, large groups aren’t really for me but I know I can’t be everything for Cosette, she needs to experience life and love,” Grantaire nodded.  
“I’m glad you have found us,” Enjolras nodded, slapping Grantaire on the back warmly. “It was always the plan for me, Combeferre and Courfeyrac to find a place and become a safe haven for people like us,” he admitted. Grantaire just replied with a curt nod as they moved onto the next house.   
“Honourable of you.”  
“Thanks, I think …”  
“You’re welcome.”

The whole trip went well and Enjolras let out a sigh of relief when his feet touched back on home soil. “Well done guys, clean up then meet in the main room,” Cosette called out from the entrance where she stood with Jehan and Marius. “We have pizza and a new person!” she added before strutting back inside.   
“Is she always like that?” Enjolras whispered to Grantaire as Marius followed Cosette wih a slightly less drama. Grantaire nodded with a smile. They hadn’t had new people for the last couple of months and now there was three in a week; Enjolras’ heart felt like this was in some way suspicious; however his head over ruled, stating that it was merely a coincidence and there was nothing to be worrying about. His heart wouldn’t stop thumping anxiously as they stated inside and split off each to their own rooms to clean up.

Thankfully, Enjolras’ long awaited shower helped wash away some of the anxiety that made his muscles tight and his head pound. There were some horrible people out there that were trying to capitalise on the carnage; a lot of travelling groups would take on other purebloods as cannon fodder and some just wanted to start a war and establish the ‘dominant race’ in control of the world. Fortunately, they had managed to avoid anyone like that in their home but Enjolras were always suspicious of new people until they proved themselves. Some of the others were more trusting but Enjolras swore to himself that he would look at their recruits as an outsider before he let them into the family. He dressed nicely and ran a comb through his hair in record speed after the marathon shower before jogging down to the main living room to meet the latest recruit.

It was impossible not to love Muischetta, and Enjolras was trying so hard. “So what brings you here?” Combeferre asked as they all converged around drinks and the beautiful pizza.   
“The people I was travelling with before were attacked and they ran, leaving me stranded alone out in the wilderness. This was about a week ago. I ran from town to town until I found your base and Cosette let me inside, staying I could stay,” Muischetta smiled at the only other woman in their midst.   
“Well we are happy to have you,” Jehan nodded, patting her on the shoulder lightly. The noise levels increased but Enjolras let it flow past his head. Attacks seemed to be increasing in frequency and severity in the surrounding area. However the risk of moving their operations was too high and would take too long. They just needed to speed up their research.   
“Come on Enj, it’s like you’re in a world of your own,” Courfeyrac laughed, snapping him out of his thoughtful daze.   
“I was just worrying about the attacks, they are becoming more frequent,” Enjolras mused more to himself than anyone else.   
“The time for worrying about attacks is in the morning when the merriment and food is finished,” Courfeyrac exclaimed, falling dramatically into the vacant seat next to Enjolras. “Have a beer and some more pizza. It should help the statue loosen up a little bit,” Courfeyrac added, leaning on him. Enjolras rolled his eyes in defeat while picking up the closest bottle of beer. Courfeyrac would be insufferable if he didn’t. “There we go,” Courfeyrac beamed and skipped off to go pester someone else, much to Enjolras’ relief. The night passed painfully slowly for a nervous Enjolras but eventually retired to their rooms in the early hours of the morning. Enjolras smiled softly as he collapsed onto his bed eventually. Courfeyrac hadn’t let him leave until the party had dwindled to a standstill and Muischetta had left to her room. He wasn’t one to interact with people for long periods of time; he enjoyed much more solitary activities. But it was nice to spend some time with the troops every so often. Enjolras smiled once again, staring at the ceiling. It was a good life.

XXX

Grantaire hated winter, and not in the sense of petty hatred that most people had for at least one of the seasons when they were forced to choose between them. The whole season brought back bad memories of his childhood that Grantaire preferred to keep buried. Thankfully Cosette understood this aversion to the cold months but their new friends didn’t. They seemed to be determined to interrupt his peaceful wallowing in the weeks running up to Christmas, those days were the worst. All he wanted to do was sleep and watch old films to wait out the melancholy. “R, eat,” Cosette ordered, sitting lightly on the bed next to him. Grantaire had no energy to argue and he did have a little appetite. Cosette slowly massaged his neck and scalp as Grantaire forced down the bread and soup she had provided. “I don’t know what I would do without you Cette,” Grantaire murmured, leaning further into her tender touch.  
“Me neither grumpy, I’ve got to go help the boys now but as soon as you feel upto it come and see us,” Cosette commanded, rolling her eyes at Grantaire’s little whine when she stopped massaging.  
“I’ll try,” Grantaire whispered as Cosette slowly and quietly shut the door.

Enjolras sat in the kitchen pondering when Cosette arrived. “Why doesn’t Grantaire talk to us anymore?” he asked bluntly before she could even sit down.   
“He has days of depression, especially in winter,” Cosette replied bluntly as she boiled the kettle.   
“Can you tell me?” Enjolras asked almost timidly. The whole group now knew Grantaire’s abridged history from Grantaire’s own mouth but the gaps still kept Enjolras awake at night. Any opportunity to discover more of the mystery was jumped upon with an obsession bordering on stalking. Enjolras couldn’t explain it; he had never been like this with anyone before.  
“When he was seven, Grantaire was turned out onto the streets by his mother. He almost died after about a fortnight when it began to snow. Winter brings him back to those times and so he holes up with all the modern comforts he can get a hold of and as many warm layers as possible,” Cosette explained like this was a normal occurrence. There was no emotion in her voice as it remained flat and toneless. “You just have to wait it out when he gets like this. Just help and be patient,” she shrugged making two cups of some fruity tea that Enjolras personally wouldn’t be seen dead drinking. “Thanks for caring about my big brother, not many people would help us out like you have. I am eternally grateful,” Cosette smiled, pecking him on the cheek as she left. Enjolras sighed, massaging his forehead slowly. The endless enigma that was Nicolas Grantaire was slowly driving him insane.

XXX

Enjolras didn’t see Grantaire for another week and when he did he did not like what he saw. Grantaire was not in good shape at all. The skin was as pale as an ill ghost and he hobbled forwards, bent right over. He was barely conscious and coughing ferociously. “R?” Enjolras questioned softly but Grantaire still winced as if Enjolras had screamed in his ear. “Are you sure you should be out of bed?” Enjolras asked, dropping his voice even quieter.   
“I needed a drink,” Grantaire murmured, pulling the duvet he wore like a cloak even closer around his shivering form.   
“Well, tell me if you need anything,” Enjolras whispered, frowning as Grantaire picked up a bottle of whiskey and slinked off. Later that night Enjolras was finally retiring to his room when he saw Grantaire’s door slightly ajar. Cosette was staying in the spare room while Grantaire was ill and morbid due to the weather. Enjolras slid inside and used the dim glow of the crack to navigate towards the bed. Grantaire was sprawled out underneath layers and layers of blankets snoring heavily. The whiskey bottle was almost empty and hung loosely from his limp grasp. Enjolras pulled it away and tucked Grantaire’s shivering arms under the covers. He leant forwards and pressed a tender kiss to Grantaire’s sweaty forehead. He fell backwards in shock at the instinctive tender gesture. Fortunately Grantaire remained asleep as Enjolras stumbled back out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Breath rocketed out of his mouth as panic overwhelmed his usually sensible mind. What was that? Why would he kiss Grantaire? He didn’t mean to do it? Enjolras slammed the door to his room and slid down the back of his door, head in his shaking hands. It just happened.

Enjolras was trying to make it look like nothing had happened whenever he was in the same room as Grantaire. He was getting more and more ill as the days drew on and no one could work out what was actually wrong with him. Everytime Enjolras caught glimpses of Grantaire his heart would begin to flutter and all eloquent thought would desert him. This was also a serious illness that Enjolras needed to rid himself of as soon as possible. 

XXX

The disease continued to progress sending fear through everyone, they were safe from C12 but whatever this was could be their end. “Help please, Combeferre! Anyone!” Cosette screamed from her room that she shared with Grantaire. Enjolras and Combeferre both leapt to their feet and sprinted, sliding round corners and pounding the door down in one fluid kick. Grantaire was stood there with a knife held to Cosette’s trembling throat.  
“Please guys!” Cosette murmured as blood began to trickle down slowly.  
“Grantaire, there is no need to hurt her,” Enjolras said soothingly as they both stepped into the room.  
“She needs to die,” Grantaire hissed manically but he hand was trembling on the blade.  
“Why does she need to die Nic?” Enjolras asked, gesturing behind his back for Combeferre to move round.   
“I don’t know, but she has to, but I can’t. Why can’t I? Why?” Grantaire sobbed manically. His hand still trembling but at least the blade wasn’t moving any further into Cosette’s neck.   
“You don’t want to R, so please move the blade away and we can talk about this,” Enjolras continued, watching Combeferre slide round in the corner of his eye.   
“I can’t, she has to die. You all have to die. My brain will stop pounding when you are all dead!” he screamed. Combeferre took this chance to dart forwards and stab a tranquilizer into Grantaire’s exposed neck. His body crumbled and the knife clattered to the floor alongside his body. Cosette slid down the wall, panting irregularly and shaking more than when her life hung in the balance. All the other members of their family were lingering in the door way. Jehan hurried in and held the petrified Cosette to his chest. Joly was next in, commanding Bahorel and Feuilly to pick up Grantaire and carry him to the medical wing. Enjolras just stood there, his eyes closed and breathing deeply. His heart still thumped in his chest like it was trying to escape into the world.   
“Jehan, would you mind taking Cosette back to her room so Combeferre can have a look at her neck,” Enjolras murmured softly, trying to collect his thoughts and take charge once again. No one knew what happened to him and it had left them all shaken. 

“What on earth Jol!” Enjolras screamed as he stormed into the med bay. Cosette was fine just shaken up from the spontaneous attack.   
“I’ve done tests and it’s not good boss,” Joly muttered, leaning forwards with his head in his hands. “He’s infected,” he exclaimed.  
“What?” Enjolras screamed back, fear consuming his thoughts. “You said when he came that he was a pureblood!” he added, pacing backwards and forwards.   
“He is, but his immune system is a lot weaker than ours. The disease is fighting to take hold of his body and his white blood cells are barely holding it back,” Joly explained from where he was sat at his bench.   
“What can we do?” Enjolras sighed. “We can’t let him die, Jol,” he exclaimed.   
“I have extracted some of his blood and I can see there is an increased number of a type of blood cell we all have and the infected don’t,” Joly explained, gesturing to the screen where a microscopic view of Grantaire’s blood was shown. “I think that if I can isolate those species then I may be able to formulate a cure for him, for everyone,” Joly smiled slightly. They were finally getting their cure; but it had to come at a cost.   
“How long will that take?” Enjolras asked, his mind still racing.   
“I don’t know, it could be up to a week,” Joly murmured, Enjolras slammed his fist down on the table.   
“It needs to be done faster, who knows how long Grantaire’s body is going to be able to combat the infection,” Enjolras shouted, storming out of the room leaving silence in his wake. “He cannot die!” he yelled once again, the terror manifesting in his voice. 

Enjolras was trying once again to make sense of these feelings that plagued him every moment. All of his life Enjolras had successfully managed to avoid becoming romantically attached to anyone. He loved all his friends but that wasn’t the same; they were family, not lovers. Enjolras shuddered again, he had no idea when he mind started referring to Grantaire as his prospective lover. But Grantaire just couldn’t die; Enjolras would not let him do that to them, to him. Cosette was making herself busy in the garden they had round the back. The garden had been Courfeyrac’s idea. One week they couldn’t find any food apart from some potatoes they had to dig out of the ground with their own hands. Courfeyrac took some soil and seeds with him and began this vegetable garden to make sure they could have some fresh food and would have some food if they didn’t have any. Cosette and Muischetta had taken on the duties as their special area away from the conflict and immense testosterone. Muischetta was getting her blood tested by once again by Combeferre; Combeferre had taken it upon himself to check everyone’s blood once again to make sure no one else was getting ill. “Do you want something to do with your hands?” she asked, offering him a trowel. “It’ll help, something to stop you thinking,” she added as he took it from her and knelt next to her.   
“What needs doing?” Enjolras asked with a small smile on his face.  
“Just weeding today,” she laughed softly and they both weeded in silence. It was peaceful, Cosette was right he just needed something to take his mind of the big picture problems. It seemed like he had spent his whole life thinking about the big picture and trying to save people; maybe it was time to stop. Once this was all over Enjolras was going to retire; he was going to get a farm in the middle of nowhere and think about what he wanted for once in his life. He was going to get a dog and make a massive vegetable garden and maybe learn how to ride horses. Maybe everyone else would come too, Enjolras smiled to himself. Bahorel and Feuilly would always be improving the house and tinkering with things. Courfeyrac and Jehan would make a petting zoo in the barn where they would cuddle with baby lambs and play with kittens. Combeferre would go out hunting for insects to draw and document in his journals. Muischetta and Cosette would cook with all the natural produce while Bossuet would try to help and Joly would fuss over his inevitable injuries. Grantaire would paint; they would open up a loft for him so he could have the best sunlight and a space that was his own. Enjolras sat there imaging what their life could be like. The world wouldn’t need him anymore after this disaster was over. He would be free. 

It took about an hour but the two of them managed to clear the plot of land of weeds. The sun was high in the sky and Enjolras noticed the sweat soaking his shirt. “Come on, I’ll make you lemonade,” he smiled, helping Cosette to her feet.   
“You can make lemonade?” she exclaimed as they set off back inside.   
“I learnt when we first came here. The water tastes awful and lemon juice keeps for a surprisingly long time,” Enjolras shrugged as Cosette laughed. They had become surprisingly close friends since her arrival here and Enjolras really liked it. She was just so easy to talk to and was such a good listener.

Grantaire’s body continued to fight the disease. Joly was working as fast as he could with Combeferre and Courfeyrac’s help but it was clear that Grantaire’s mind was losing the battle. Joly was incredibly pleased that Grantaire had given them that much time to work on a cure. Enjolras was on Grantaire watch when it began to go downhill. Grantaire began to convulse on the bed, screams tore out of his throat as pain coursed through his body. “Hold him down,” Joly shouted, running into the room at the sounds of alarms with Combeferre, Bahorel and Cosette hot on his heels. Bahorel leant on Grantaire’s legs as Enjolras pressed down on Grantaire’s shoulders. Screams echoed through his mind as the ex-soldier struggled and tried desperately to pull Enjolras’ arms from him. “We need to try it Cosette, this is your brother’s only chance,” Joly stated and Cosette nodded reluctantly. Joly prepared a syringe hurriedly as Combeferre briefed them all. It was the first experimental drug they had created and they hadn’t had time to test it at all yet. However it was Grantaire’s only chance of survival. The needle was plunged into Grantaire’s neck. Instantly his body went limp and his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Everyone just stood there, not daring to breathe in case it would disrupt the tense void. It felt like minutes but it was problem only a couple of seconds before a breath tore out of Grantaire’s throat and his body arched. Cosette let out a sob of relief and Enjolras almost did the same. He blinked wearily looking round at the assembled crowd. “My head is killing me,” Grantaire exclaimed, rubbing at his forehead wearily.  
“Well, at least we have a cure,” Joly beamed, ignoring Grantaire’s confusion.

“So I got infected and was really ill then tried to kill Cette then got even worse then you guys made a cure and it worked. Now I can’t remember any of this,” Grantaire stated, still trying to comprehend what Enjolras and Combeferre were explaining to him.   
“That’s why you are so tired, your body needs to recover,” Combeferre nodded as Grantaire collapsed back against the headboard.   
“Am I back immune again?” Grantaire asked quietly and thankfully for them all, Combeferre nodded with a smile. “One piece of good news,” he smiled tentatively as his eyes began to grow weary.  
“We’ll leave you to rest,” Enjolras smiled Grantaire began to fade to sleep. Grantaire’s recovery was slow but Joly was delighted the cure had done its job. They began to produce but Enjolras had no idea what they could do with the cure when it was made.

XXX 

Enjolras just wished they could catch a break. One turn of good fortune was all that he wanted, was that too much to ask? “We’re under attack!” Jehan screamed as their emergency sirens called everyone to action. Thankfully it had been a month since the Grantaire incident and the soldier was back on his feet. They needed more people that could keep a clear head in an emergency. By the time Enjolras had made it to the weapon store room, half of the team were already there and arming themselves with Grantaire distributing weapons in the centre. Within ten minutes everyone was armed to the teeth. The infected had found them. Enjolras had no idea how it had happened but the infected had busted through the main doors and were currently attempting to get through the emergency blast doors. They must have followed someone back here and amassed a mob to strike them. It took fifteen minutes for the backup doors to be busted through. The emergency protocols were in place and everyone was prepared. Grantaire, Bahorel and Feuilly were the first line of defence. They had explosives. Their job was to clear as much of the hoard as possible before dropping back behind the second line; they were to do this, by any means necessary. And to them that meant rocket launchers, smoke bombs, TNT and any other exploding devices they could get their hands on in the short period of time they had to respond. “We can see them!” Feuilly shouted down the radio and an explosion echoed through the corridors. Enjolras sat there tensely. He was part of the second line of defence. Their job was to pick of the remaining infected from behind a makeshift barricade; they had piled up any furniture they could move quickly and Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Jehan manned it with him. Reluctantly Eponine, Muischetta and Gavroche were loading up the trucks with as much food and ammo as they could while the attack was progressing. 

“Fall back!” Enjolras heard Bahorel yell and one more explosion was heard. They waited and a minute later Bahorel, Grantaire and Feuilly sprinted down the hall. They all vaulted the barricade as a still formidable hoard of infected chased them round the corner. They fired. Bullets flew through the air in an almost frantic spray and the infected began to fall. But they didn’t fall fast enough. Jehan and Courfeyrac manned the front of the blockage, killing those who got close enough. “Get out!” Grantaire screamed, herding everyone out of the crumbling building as Enjolras and Bahorel attempted to keep the infected at bay. The back door was still clear and so everyone ran towards it before rock fall could leave them trapped. “Enjolras! Bahorel come on!” Grantaire shouted again, shooting at the infected as Enjolras and Bahorel turned to sprint. Bahorel slid out of the door but Enjolras hesitated he turned and saw Grantaire, not giving an inch, with infected closing in. “Grantaire, lets go!” Enjolras yelled over the roaring thunger of the crumbling building.  
“You get out first; they don’t want to kill me. I’m not pureblood,” Grantaire replied as he continued to fell the zombie like creatures. “I’ll be right behind you,” he smiled softly, stepping back until he was just in front of Enjolras.  
“I love you!

Enjolras stumbled backwards out of the miniscule opening; his hurried proclamation rattling around in his mind. The next few seconds felt like hours in Enjolras’ mind. As soon is his legs were clear, Enjolras scrambled up to his feet to help Grantaire out. Grantaire turned, smiled once again, before shooting above the door. The rocks fell like a deadly waterfall before Enjolras could do anything. He screamed, thumping on the wall until his hands began to bleed. Strong hands pulled his shaking body away but everything was still a blur. He was dragged back to the group and deposited, still shaking on the floor. The tears had dried up before he still couldn’t look away from where his love was trapped. A shockwave threw them all backwards, the explosion emanating from their old home. The rocks were sent flying and heat rippled over them. A scream broke them all out of their frozen shock as Cosette began to run towards the inferno. Jehan and Courfeyrac sprinted after her; the later managed to grab her by the waist and halt her progress. Tears streamed down her face and sobs merged with screams as they racked her body. Enjolras slowly stumbled to his feet and hobbled over, taking her from Courfeyrac. She crumbled onto his chest and they slid to the floor, both crying their hearts out.

The next couple of hours passed in a blur. The group waited in silence for the flames to burn out before heading back. They doubted there would be anything salvageable. Joly had managed to rescue their tested cure in the frantic evacuation. Mostly they just wanted to see if they could find Grantaire’s body, to give him a proper burial and say goodbye. “I’ll ring his phone, we might be able to hear it,” Cosette murmured as they just stared at the slightly smouldering pile of rubble. Everyone nodded as the tear stained teenager pulled her phone out with trembling hands. She dialled as everyone else began to try to move as much of the rubble over the old exit as they could. Marius remained by his girlfriend’s side, clutching her free hand in support. A few seconds later a scream echoed over the empty landscape. “Guys!” they heard Marius shouted as he ran to them with Cosette in tow. “He’s alive, he answered!” Cosette sobbed as she fumbled to turn up the volume on her phone.  
“I don’t know if anyone is there,” a raspy voice coughed and Enjolras’ heart stopped. “I can’t get my phone out to check but I stopped the ringing. If there is … then please save me,” he cried, sobs catching in his clearly abused throat. “I can’t see anything or move my legs, do I have any legs?” he cried. Enjolras’ heart shattered as they all listened to the monologue. “I need to face my fears,” Grantaire whispered, crying out as he coughed and they could hear his body move and groan. “So if there is anyone listening to me, I didn’t move much from the opening. When the bomb went off it threw me backwards against the rock fall I created. I can move my arms slightly but I am pretty much penned in and it is terrifying,” he murmured, terror evident in his abused voice but he was somehow reigning it in.  
“Over there get moving!” Courfeyrac shouted, sprinting back towards they had been digging again.  
“But be careful, we cannot risk another cave in,” Combeferre added. Enjolras was thankful they had taken charge; he could say a word or look away from the phone cradled in Cosette’s hands. It was as if the fire in his heart had been rekindled but was still verging on extinction.  
“I need to keep talking, keep the hope. I can’t live through this again, the pain and fear but with no end in sight. Please save me … or kill me, I really don’t mind anymore. Please.”

Courfeyrac had got the rope out of the van they had managed to rescue and the whole team were trying to move the largest bolder blocking the entrance. “We’re making some leeway. It looks pretty open behind this, guys,” Bahorel yelled, as his muscles straining and face was twisting in exertion. With one final pull it came loose and clattered to the floor. “Something moved? Hello!” Grantaire shouted through the phone’s speakers, coughing harshly once again.  
“I can hear something! Grantaire!” Jehan yelled.  
“I can hear someone,” Grantaire exclaimed at the same time but his voice was becoming more and hoarse and his words were beginning to slur.  
“Hurry up he’s fading,” Cosette screamed and the efforts were increased once again. The majority was now rubble. Enjolras seemed to eventually regain control of his mind and body to run into the fray. They were working as a fully flowing team to clear the debris and stabilise the roof as much as possible.  
“Jehan we need you to go in,” Combeferre stated as they had finally cleared a decently sized hole. Jehan was by far the smallest in the team. He just nodded once before taking a crowbar off Bahorel and tying the rope around his chest.  
“If I pull once then give me more slack. If I pull twice then pull me out. If I pull three times send someone else down,” Jehan explained as he pulled on Combeferre’s fleece and Muischetta’s balaclava to protect his body. Bahorel nodded, gripping tight onto the length of rope. When Jehan slid through the gap, Enjolras’ heart began to pound again. Grantaire was still alive. He was alive. But maybe that wouldn’t last for long. Cosette was pressed up against his side, her body shaking erratically as they waited.

Jehan closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and settle himself as the darkness descended. This wasn’t the time to think about himself. Grantaire’s life was hanging in the balance and it rested on his shoulders. “R!” Jehan shouted, coughing through the brick dust. He could hear another cough further through the mound and gradually worked his way towards it. Combeferre had given him supports to try and hold up the ceiling. It would be even worse if he became trapped in here along with Grantaire. Jehan shuddered as he heard the walls groan but forced himself to continue crawling. He had to be strong; Grantaire always told him he could be strong and now was the perfect time to prove him right. He advanced even further into the suffocating darkness. It didn’t take long to find the voice they had been following but now it was fading. “R,” Jehan hissed as the first sign of movement.   
“Jehan,” Grantaire muttered deliriously his eyes blinking sleepily.   
“Yeah it’s me R, you’re gonna be okay. I just need you to stay awake for me,” Jehan soothed as he pulled out a radio.   
“I’ve found him. He’s alive but barely conscious,” Jehan relayed down the line, he could hear multiple exclamations of relief.   
“I need you to find out if he is trapped in anyway,” Joly replied, he was always calm in desperate situations. That was just what Jehan needed right then. Panicking would do him nothing. Jehan shuffled all the way around the crevice Grantaire was laid in. It seems Grantaire had managed to position himself into an alcove, sheltering his body from the majority of the impact. However his left arm was underneath a piece of collapsed roof, the shoulder bent at an unnatural angle and blood was dripping down the wall from the back of his head.   
“His arm is trapped and his head is bleeding,” Jehan informed Joly as he stabilised the roof and rock shield.   
“I need you to get him out of there Jehan. Use the supports to lever the rocks off his arm and wrap him in the extra clothes, then we can pull him out,” Combeferre instructed as he took over the radio. “We will be ready to receive him,” Joly shouted as Jehan unloaded his backpack. This was going to take a lot of effort. 

Enjolras couldn’t wait idly as Grantaire was potentially dying. They had declared their love for each other and then this happened. He needed to see him again even if it was just for a moment. “He’s coming up,” Jehan called through the radio; Bahorel and Feuily began to pull. Team had divided in a desperate attempt to keep them occupied. Courfeyrac had taken Cosette and one of the vans to their safe house in the outskirts of DC with a lot of supplies. They were moving the base there to advance the production and distribution of the cure. They were going to drop the stuff and come back to help. It was mainly to distract a frantic Cosette from her brother’s fate. Joly and Combeferre spurred into action as Grantaire’s limp head appeared from the gap. Enjolras closed his eyes abruptly and spun on his heels. He couldn’t look at Grantaire’s body. He just couldn’t watch. Joly was shouting and Combeferre was replying and Jehan was crying but Enjolras didn’t want to turn around. It was as if he was separate from them by a haze. He snapped back to reality when Joly said the best words Enjolras could have prayed to hear. “He’s stable.”

XXX

When they arrived in DC, Courfeyrac was in a frenzy. It turned out they had arrived three hours ago and an hour ago they were approached by a government official. They wanted to know about the cure. Cosette hadn’t been able to get in contact with her father but they had no reason to doubt the offer. Grantaire was adamant that he was fine and despite Joly’s best effort he could not tell Grantaire to stay behind. “I don’t trust them,” Grantaire stated as he strapped his still weak arm to his chest.  
“We cannot have people who aren’t at full fitness in the squad,” Enjolras stated. They had discussed the frantic declarations of love and had decided that they wouldn’t let it ruin the plan. But it was mutual.  
“You need me, you need someone with a military public presence to stand ground,” Grantaire argued back.  
“He does have a point Jolras,” Combeferre shrugged, ignoring the death glares that Joly, Cosette and Enjolras all sent his way simultaneously. In the end it was decided that it would be Enjolras, Joly, Combeferre and Grantaire that would attend the meeting and Grantaire was to only be there in case of an emergency. 

When they arrived at the Capitol Enjolras was instantly suspicious. It was too quiet. The whole team came with them this far and it was time for the four to go on alone. The remainder would stay back in case something was wrong, much to Grantaire’s insistence. It was well known that he didn’t trust authority but this was a new level of scepticism. They stepped in the door and were led down twisting corridors by a trembling secretary. It was then Enjolras felt a chill race down his spine. “Get down!” he shouted as the secretary dived out of the corridor. Bullets raced over their heads as soldiers appeared around them. Grantaire and Enjolras swore simultaneously as the four all dived into the fray. It was going to take brute force to get out of here. They had more chance in close combat. It was a frenzy and Enjolras had no idea if his team were still around or if he had killed anyone in the process. But he was stumbling outside and was pulled out of the firing line by Courfeyrac. Their back up had arrived and Enjolras was thrown to the side as they ran away from the threat. There was no way they would win that fight.

“Where’s Grantaire?” Cosette shouted over the frenzied shouting. Enjolras hadn’t thought this far ahead in their great masterplan. He hadn’t thought that the latest government wouldn’t want their cure and instead wanted to silence them. The purebloods in power wanted to stay that way and the cure would ruin their plan; Enjolras swore furiously. “Seriously has anyone seen R!” Cosette screamed, panic increasing in her voice. Grantaire was nowhere to be seen, again. Enjolras swore once again however this time it was directed at himself not the corrupt government. Something had happened to Grantaire when they were inside; he stopped just in the middle of the corridor and paled as if a ghost had just walked through him. Enjolras should have known then something was wrong. He was such an awful boyfriend. The third swear word flew out of his lips, even louder than the rest.   
“He recognised someone in the Capitol. I didn’t think anything of it at the time,” Enjolras growled, beginning to pace, “he must have gone back!” They needed to get him out, now.

Enjolras was right. Grantaire had seen someone he had recognised in the Capitol and it was like seeing a ghost. He just had to know. As the group was leaving hurriedly he slid into the shadows and loitered unnoticed until the commotion concluded. The corridors were startlingly quiet as he slunk through, pistol resting loosely in his hand as a precaution. “I knew I saw you in that crowd,” a malicious voice laughed from behind him. Grantaire spun round, pistol instantly in the air and pointed at all the all too familiar figure. Images assaulted his mind as soon as their eyes made contact. There was blood, blood everywhere; those eyes staring lifelessly into the dark stormy sky. Screaming assaulted his ears as he kept on seeing blood pool under that head that was in front of him. The screams were his own. “So you do recognise me,” he laughed, suddenly looming over Grantaire’s shaking form.   
“H-how?” Grantare panted as panic consumed his fragile mind. The memories continued to bombard his mind as he voice trickled into his ears.  
“I was working for the other side. They wanted the soldiers to lose hope in the leaders. My duty was to get a person out into the field who the commander would definitely not trade for. You were my prime choice. Had to die so your suspicions wouldn’t be raised,” he chucked, circling Grantaire like a vulture waiting for his prey to die.  
“It’s your fault,” Grantaire hissed but before he could pounce a dart lodged into the side of his neck. Instantaneously Grantaire began to feel woozy with the room spinning in all directions simultaneously while that twisted laugh bombarded him from all directions. The floor rushed up to meet him and pain rocketed, consuming all his senses. His eyes grew heavy and eventually clicked shut. Unconsciousness descended on him like a thick fog.

Grantaire’s eyes flew open in a frenzy as soon as his mind kick started again. He was tied to a chair in a darkened room that was strikingly similar to one he had spent a lot of time in years ago. The panic washed over him again, leaving him floundering in the dark. It was happening again. He couldn’t live through that again. The man who had taken him was Private Mathieu Montparnasse, when they fought together he was always a sleaze bag but Grantaire couldn’t believe he would ever do something like this. But yet Grantaire couldn’t believe anyone would do anything like this, let alone twice … to the same person as well; it was evil. His body shook with panicked tremors as his body pulled against the restraints. The ropes dug into his tender flesh sending jolts of pain up to his shoulders; he kept going, it was grounding. “You would think as we have done this routine before you would be able to work it out this time,” Montparnasse taunted as he threw up the door and switched the lights on, flooding Grantaire with light. He blinked rapidly trying to adjust as fast as he could. But Montparnasse already had hold of his jaw by the time vision returned. “Now this time it’s just you and me, and I need to know what you know of a group who call themselves Les Amis de l’ABC.”

Enjolras was panicking. They couldn’t find Grantaire anywhere and none of their sources had any information on anyone Grantaire could have potentially known that would be in the Capitol. It had been two days. Anything could have happened in two days. “I got something!” Courfeyrac screamed, racing into the hotel where they were holing up and coordinating the search. “This man,” Courfeyrac panted throwing a file on the table. “Is called Mathieu Montparnasse or is now known as Carl Dempsey. He served in the same unit as Grantaire in the army and supposedly died in the attack where Grantaire was taken,” Courfeyrac explained but before he had finished Enjolras was on his feet and pulling his coat on.   
“Do you have an address?” Combeferre asked as he did the same.   
“Yes, I’ve already called the others. They are going to meet us a block away from the building,” Courfeyrac nodded and within seconds they were out of the doors in a flurry. 

Everyone was gathered in an alleyway out of the prying eyes of the government. Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Combeferre were the last there and Courfeyrac quickly updated everyone on the developments. Cosette let out a sob of relief and clutched onto Eponine as tightly as she could. It was decided that Courfeyrac would stay with Cosette, Eponine, Musichetta and Gavroche to help aid their escape when the rescue was complete. The rest of them will bust in and split up to take out Montparnasse and rescue Grantaire as quickly and efficiently as possible. Enjolras prayed silently that all would continue as they planned. Courfeyrac lead the whole herd through the snickets and shadows. Within minutes they were stood in the suburbs in front of a large, immaculate house. “Are you sure about this Courf? Combeferre hissed as they hid against the wall of the house over the road.   
“This is the address, and someone’s there,” Courfeyrac whispered, there was a light on downstairs. The team split up. Enjolras was going in the front with Bahorel, Joly and Jehan. Combeferre was leading the other sub team in the back and taking with him Feuilly and Bossuet. They set off and Enjolras was shaking subtly. He had to stay strong. His lover was in there and they were going to get him out and then keep him safe. Enjolras was never going to let him go again. 

Jehan managed to pick the lock with speed that was slightly scary but they were in. Darkness embraced them as the door clicked shut once again. Bahorel stepped forwards first with a knife in each hand, leading the way towards the light source down the corridor. They couldn’t hear the other team enter but that was probably for the best, it meant they were undetected but it could also mean the four were on their own. Enjolras shook the pessimistic thoughts out his mind and followed the others deep into the dark. Bahorel was waiting at the door for Enjolras’ command. Enjolras nodded, Bahorel kicked the door in and jumped in to face the inhabitant. Enjolras darted in after him to find a gun pressed to Bahorel’s forehead and another directed towards him. “Well you took your time didn’t you boys. I was holding on to your dear cripple until you would make yourself known,” Montparnasse chuckled, pressing the barrel harder against Bahorel’s forehead. His knives were discarded on the floor; Joly and Jehan were still hidden outside but if they came in then a bullet would enter Bahorel’s forehead. They remained deathly still. “Now Blondie, move closer,” Montparnasse ordered and Enjolras had no choice to comply. He slowly stepped forwards until he was stood next to Bahorel. Bahorel cast him a nervous look and Enjolras reciprocated it; he had to think up a plan and fast. “Kick the knives to me and empty your pockets,” Montparnasse ordered once more. Enjolras kicked the knives over to him and slowly dropped everything from his pockets, apart from a tiny pocket knife. He slid it up his sleeve while dramatically throwing the other weapons and his phone to Montparnasse’s feet. Enjolras took a deep, slow breath before closing his eyes and throwing his last remaining chance. If this missed they were all dead. Montparnasse cried out clutching his arm and dropping the gun to the floor. The scream and clatter was the pair of most relieving noises Enjolras had ever heard. In a flash Combeferre was leaping out of the back door and his gun was pressed to the back of Montparnasse’s head. “Tell me where Grantaire is or I will end your life here and now,” Combeferre hissed, clicking the safety off menacingly.   
“Or what,” Montparnasse laughed manically.  
“I kill you slowly and painfully,” Combeferre replied causing Montparnasse to gulp nervously.   
“He’s in the basement,” Montparnasse murmured, punctuated with a sudden bang. Montparnasse’s body crumbled to the floor as Enjolras’ feet. There was no time to stop and collect himself, Enjolras sprinted back out of the room they were in and leapt down the stairs. 

They managed to break down the door and found Grantaire in front of them. He was tied to a chair with his head lolling backwards, unconscious. Water dripped down from his limp form, pooling on the floor under his feet. Even when unconscious his body was shivering to try and offset the blueish tint to his skin. Blood dripped down from various lacerations, diluting with the freezing water. “R, come on! Grantaire wake up,” Enjolras screamed, shaking his lover frantically. His pupils flickered under his eyelids but they still wouldn’t open.   
“We need to get him warm and out of here Jolras,” Combeferre explained softly, Enjolras nodded as he stripped off Grantaire’s soaked shirt and replaced it was his own jacket and Jehan’s offered fleece. Bahorel swept Grantaire up into a bridle hold but even with this movement the soldier’s body remained limp.   
“Let’s go,” Bahorel stated as soon as Grantaire was settled in his arms. Combeferre and Feuilly remained in the front of the group keeping their eyes out for any more assailant that may try to hinder their escape. Thankfully Montparnasse seemed to be the only person around, and he had already been dealt with. No one tried to stop them but Enjolras wasn’t thinking about that. He was barely keeping himself under control as they hurried. Cosette and Eponine pounced on them as soon as they hurried past the meeting place. Cosette was upon them in an instant, piling coats and jackets on top of Grantaire and rubbing his hands in hers. “We need to get him back to the safe house as quickly as possible,” Combeferre stated, prising a fussing Cosette away. “It’ll be quicker if we just let Bahorel move,” he whispered into her ear and she reluctantly conceded, lingering in Combeferre’s arms for the temporary comfort. There was no way they could take him to a hospital. The risk was too high that they would be found. The safe house was their only choice. Enjolras just prayed that Joly would be able to help Grantaire with their minimal equipment. 

Enjolras sat on the floor outside of the main bedroom. Joly, Combeferre and Muischetta had hurried in with Grantaire about an hour ago and Enjolras wasn’t allowed in. Muischetta had been in and out with different things but there was no news. Cosette sat next to him, tears streaming down her cheeks and her head resting on Enjolras’ shoulder. Enjolras softly stroked her hair as they sat there in silence, waiting for some news. They just needed some news. Eventually Combeferre left the room and spotted the duo. “Please say it is good news Ferre, please,” Enjolras begged, looking up at his best friend.  
“Its news,” Combeferre stated, kneeling in front of the duo. “He’s got a serious case of pneumonia,” he explained. “We can treat it and honestly I feared it would be much worse. We currently have him on fluids and antibiotics, you can both go in and see him but not for long. The best thing for him right now is rest,” Combeferre smiled, Enjolras nearly fainted with relief as they both stumbled to their feet and hurried in the door.

Grantaire looked frail and Enjolras hated seeing him like that. Grantaire was always so strong but he had a habit of being foolishly reckless to save those he cared about. An oxygen mask covered most of his face but they could both tell it was deathly pale. “The blood loss has made the condition worse but we are confident he will make a full physical recovery,” Joly explained as they both sat by his bed. His body was shaking erratically as sweat continued to pour out of his body. His breathing was steady but coming out in what sounded like painful wheezes. “It’ll be long but I’m afraid it is likely the mental recovery will be longer,” Joly stated but the duo knew that Grantaire would need them coming out of this. He was already scarred enough from torture once, who knows what would be going through his mind now. Enjolras and Cosette each placed a tender kiss to Grantaire’s cheek before having to leave him be. Anyway Enjolras had things to deal with. They need to strategize a way to get their cure accepted and distributed. Joly and Combeferre had set up what looked like a meth lab in the basement to continue to produce as many doses of their cure that they could but it needed to be mass produced, they couldn’t do that from the basement. The current plan was just to keep making the drug and distributing it to the worst case patients to try and stop the killings. Cosette was still in contact with Valjean and he was trying to get the government to open up to the idea of a cure. However his first priority was to keep himself in their midst; if he was kicked out then they wouldn’t have anyone on the inside anymore. Enjolras ran a shaking hand through his hair as he walked back down to the labs. Cosette and Muischetta were helping Jehan package up the drugs they were making and Enjolras felt redundant in the whole effort. 

It took two days for them to finally get the lucky break they needed. Cosette came running door the halls and careening into Enjolras’ room. Since it was only six o’clock in the morning, Enjolras wasn’t too happy to be woken up by a screaming blonde. “Its papa, we’ve got our chance,” she screamed, passing him the mobile phone she had gripped in her white knuckles.   
“Hello?” Enjolras murmured as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
“Julien, the congress wants to see you. Their leader’s daughter has come down with the virus. A cure is suddenly more appealing,” Valjean explained. Enjolras was fully awake in an instant and diving out of his bed.   
“Oh my god that is amazing, not for the girl but that is brilliant for us,” Enjolras stammered as he almost threw himself in front of his laptop that Cosette had thankfully loaded up for him.   
“He’s sent you an email requesting to meet at the Capitol later today. He is expecting you and two consultants to arrive and show them evidence that the cure works before he will let you give it to his daughter. If it works on her then he will allow it to be mass produced. Those are the terms, there will be no more negotiation on your part,” Valjean informed him as Enjolras read it for himself. This was their one shot. 

It was decided that Combeferre and Joly would accompany Enjolras to the meeting. They were the two that knew the most about the cure and understood all the stats and graphs. Joly frantically prepared a file as Combeferre fired up the truck. The only problem was he was taking the two medics with him. Grantaire needed constant monitoring but Joly had to come with him. Cosette and Eponine sat by Grantaire’s bedside. He was getting better. The hot and cold flushes were still intermittent but he was no longer in agony constantly and was off the oxygen mask. Joly also didn’t want to go; he left incredibly detailed instructions to the two girls and was still shouting things from the van as they departed. Enjolras’ mind was thrumming with excitement and nerves, they could not mess this up. To do this wrong would be all their deaths. No pressure then. The drive was silent, Enjolras took the wheel in a vain attempt to distract himself from the looming white building on the horizon. Thankfully the streets were empty so not much care was needed as they negotiated their route; Enjolras’ hands drummed on the wheel as Combeferre and Joly began to discuss their presentation. He knew his role, Enjolras was the front man and mostly the face of the group. The only task he had was to open the presentation then the duo that knew about it would take on the bulk. It was a solid plan.

Enjolras was still trembling slightly as they stood outside a conference room waiting to be summoned. The corridors were eerily quiet, there wasn’t time for politics when the world was crumbling. Valjean had been summoned in a few minutes ago but Enjolras, Combeferre and Joly were left waiting. He began to pace backwards and forwards the width of the corridor to try to burn of his nervous energy and pure terror. “It’s time,” Valjean nodded as he stepped through the open doors and held them open for the three rebels. Enjolras closed his eyes once again and stood up tall. He could do this; they could do this. Inside there were two haggard looking men. They were two of the people that tried to have him killed the last time they were in this building. Enjolras stood a little bit taller; their roles were reversed now. They needed him. Enjolras, Combeferre and Joly sat down at the other end of the table with no pleasantries exchanged; they still didn’t trust the acting president’s motivations and would not pander to him. “Thank you for coming,” the assistant spoke up first. “We would like to hear about your cure,” she continued, that was Enjolras’ signal to begin.

When the whole spiel had finished Enjolras felt certain they would let him do it. They had to. He would not leave into they agreed with him and they could make the drug. “You are to test it and monitor it on my daughter,” the fake president stated as he got to his feet.   
“If it works then you will have our full support to produce and distribute. That was the best they could have hoped for. They had the support and the permission of the state do what they wanted to. The officials left with a wink from Valjean and as soon as they were out of the room, Enjolras embraced his friends passionately. “We’re doing it!”

XXX

“So you guys are really fixing the world,” Grantaire chuckled as he walked with Enjolras, hand in hand, back to the truck. The trials had been incredibly successful and now their cure was being distributed worldwide.  
“You’re involved too,” Enjolras smiled, squeezing Grantaire’s in silent support. “We couldn’t have done all this without you,” he added, leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
“I’m sure you could. It probably would have happened faster if I wasn’t in the way,” Grantaire mumbled in response. He pulled away leaving Enjolras stood there alone.  
“You need to respect yourself more R,” Enjolras exclaimed as Grantire turned his back. The streetlights shone down, the brightness hugging his muscles but the shadows gathered around his morose features.   
“I’m not a person you want to be around E, I’m toxic,” he hissed as Enjolras hesitantly stepped closer.   
“How about we sit down and you tell me why you think that,” Enjolras soothed him, rubbing a calming hand up and down his lover’s back. Tears dripped slowly drown Grantaire’s cheeks as he fell to the floor and Enjolras slid down next to him. “Start from the beginning,” Enjolras whispered.

“When I was seven, I killed someone,” Grantaire whispered, barely audible. Enjolras’ heart skipped a beat but he had to keep himself calm, for Grantaire’s sake. “And it wasn’t in self-defence. I just hated him, so I stabbed him. It was while he was sleeping and there was blood everywhere. My mother was in the bed next to him and she woke up screaming for me to get out,” Grantaire sobbed more openly now onto Enjolras’ shoulder.   
“So I ran and ran until I couldn’t run any further, ever since then I have been poison to everyone that surrounds me. They have either died, been arrested or made seriously bad choices on my behalf,” Grantaire muttered, once again retreating from Enjolras’ touch.   
“You will not do that to us Nic, I promise,” Enjolras murmured, catching Grantaire’s reddened lips in a tender kiss. They stayed like that, warming each other in silence. It was nice.   
“If you hadn’t done that then we would never have met,” Enjolras smiled softly as they looked up at the night sky.   
“Now that would be a crime,” Grantaire chuckled, wiping the tears off his cheeks.  
“Can you talk about it?” Enjolras whispered tentatively but his face felling when Grantaire shook his head.   
“I, I just can’t,” Grantaire stuttered, rubbing the moisture out of his eyes before it threatened to fall once again. “It was so long ago but it still hurts you know,” he shrugged with a choked laugh. “Ask Cosette,” he nodded, to himself more than anything. “She knows the whole tale.”

“I’m not surprised you’re here,” Cosette sighed, patting the settee next to her with a sad smile.   
“Grantaire said you could tell me about when he killed his father,” Enjolras muttered, sipping at the hot chocolate that was pushed into his hands.   
“Not his father, his step-father. Second step father to be honest with you,” Cosette began, steeling herself for recounting this this horrible story. “Levi was an abusive step father and little Grantaire was his main target. His mother would do nothing to stop the abuse and Grantaire could do nothing to get away. He was around for two years when one day he brought home a pistol and showed it to Grantaire,” Cosette stated, drumming her fingers on her leg nervously. Enjolras nodded, he could already see where this was going but needed to hear the end of the story. “Levi taught Grantaire how to shoot the gun and told him to only use in on people he really hated because if he did they would die. So that night, Grantaire got the gun and shot Levi where he slept,” Cosette continued, her voice fading as she reached the end. “He says he didn’t feel anything and if he didn’t then he must be a monster.”

Enjolras slid into bed next to Grantaire that night. “I will always love you,” he whispered as they embraced softly. “Cosette told me all about it, and I think no less of you. I want to be with you. Always and forever.”

Grantaire was pacing, and trembling. Eponine had tried to get him to sit down. Combeferre had tried to get him to sit down. Even Courfeyrac had tried but to no avail. All four of them were sat in a back room waiting for the all-important news. Enjolras was trying to legalise gay marriage. They had been together for two years now and the pair acted exactly like a married couple, but could not take the final step. After the virus had been effectively combatted and an immunisation program had been applied. As soon as that cause became invalid Enjolras leapt on another one. Grantaire continued to pace, itching in his perfectly tailored suit and twisting his (hopefully) engagement ring around his finger. Enjolras had given it to him before he went in for the final voting; if gay and lesbian marriage was legalised then they would be the first to do it. His lover had jumped into politics and was intent on changing the world. However this time Grantaire believed he could do it. A small smile twitched at Grantaire’s lips as the thought lingered in his mind; Mr and Mr Enjolras-Grantaire, he couldn’t wait. He continued to pace, his dream future rested on the decision made today. “R,” Enjolras whispered as he stepped through the door. They were all lingering in a back room of a church just round the corner from the parliament buildings eagerly waiting Enjolras’ return. Grantaire froze midstride and spun round with wide eyes to face Enjolras. This was the moment. 

Enjolras stepped into the room, his head low and his hands twitching; Grantaire instantly feared the worst. His breath started coming in frenzied spurts. Their love was always going to be wrong. If Enjolras couldn’t fix it then no one could. He hated being hated for something he couldn’t control. He loved Enjolras but everyone was determined to stop them being happy. It just wasn’t fair. Why must they be judged this way and treated so different. “Hey, hey sweetie,” Enjolras spoke up, cupping Grantaire’s chin with his hand and tilting his lover’s head up. He softly kissed Grantaire’s cheek where a tear had run down during his internal despair. “Will you marry me?” Enjolras whispered in Grantaire’s ear softly, sporting a smug smile due to his success. Grantaire’s face was a picture of shock as Enjolras stood there waiting for a response. It felt like hours but could have only been seconds.   
“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Grantaire shouted practically jumping on Enjolras. And it was that moment, the moment where all their closest friends were full of joy and Enjolras and Grantaire had a long life ahead of them that they finally realised, everything was going to be alright now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for 'The Infected'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597924) by [stormbrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite)




End file.
